dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Swoop
Swoop (スワープ, Suwāpu), is both a fictional character and a protagonist from the DC series. He is the friendliest and most outgoing of the Dinobots. He's surprisingly good natured, kind, and upbeat. Few of his comrades realize this however, as his team's reputation and his alt-form, considered (for some reason) particularly "horrifying" to Transformer aesthetics, makes others wary of getting close enough to learn about the bot himself. Swoop is an excellent aerial combatant and bombardier, and has become skilled at using the fear his alt mode creates in battle. He considers it his greatest weapon. Like all the Dinobots, Swoop tends to be arrogant, disobedient, and generally disagreeing with Optimus Prime's leadership style. He's also a bit of a show-off. Swoop very much looks at life as an adventure. Laid back, quick with the jibs and carefree, Swoop found a new lease on life as a result of Shockwave's experiments. While Slug sees his dinosaur form as his soul made manifest, Swoop is simply in love with the wings. He doesn't hate his previous form but reveals in the freedom his Pteranodon mode offers. Unfortunately this has all engendered a carelessness in Swoop. He's not always quick at recognising dangers nor does he show an appropriate maturity in how he handles them. Like the others, he looks up to Grimlock but he is easily the most likely to give the Dinobot commander reason to worry about them. He can combine with his fellow Dinobots to form the right arm of Volcanicus. "We Dinobots gotta stick together!" :—Swoop. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Mark Stewart (English), Yoku Shioya (Japanese), Not Known (German), Yao Huang (Chinese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Roberto Alexander (Latin American), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Alternate Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron is a Cybertronian Jet, After being experimented by Shockwave, Swoop was reformatted with a beast mode of Cybertronian Pteranodon. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Swoop_11960941414_d5de0a35f6_b.png|Swoop's beast mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons * Scraplets Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past When Grimlock went missing, Swoop and Sludge paid a visit to the planet Junk, but were unable to find him there. They and the rest of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force tracked down Grimlock to the Sea of Rust, where they were captured by Shockwave who experimented on them and gave them dinosaur alternate modes. However, in spite of this, their spirits as Autobots remained unbroken. One day, they were able to break free, repaid him by trashing his lab and escaped back to a remote island on Earth. Six months before reuniting with Optimus Prime and the other Autobots, the Dinobots stole a Power Core Generator — a piece of technology the Decepticons need to power and control their warp gate technology. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Swoop Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Swoop Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Dinobots Category:DC Universe Characters